It is generally known to provide an ice cream making machine. The ice cream is agitated and frozen in a batch mixing chamber or barrel of such conventional ice cream making machines so that the quantity of ice cream is produced as the result of one operation. A “gate” or “knife” valve of such conventional ice cream making machines dispenses the ice cream from the barrel to a container. Such ice cream making machines typically provide ice cream when such valve is slid from a “down” or closed position to an “up” or opened position. However, such conventional machines for making ice cream have several disadvantages including that they are not selectively reconfigurable to “meter” or regulate the amount or proportion of ice cream provided from the freezer to the container.
Therefore, there is a need for a machine for making ice cream that can regulate the amount of ice cream provided from the freezer to the container. Further, there is a need for a machine for making ice cream having a valve that is selectively reconfigurable to easily manipulate the output of ice cream from the batch freezer to the container. Further, there is a need for a dispensing system that meters the flow of ice cream from the freezer to the tank. Further still, there is a need for a machine for making ice cream having a valve that is quickly and easily disassembled for cleaning. Yet further, there is a need for a dispensing system for an ice cream machine having one or more of these or other advantageous features.